The invention relates to a stator of an electric machine.
Stators of electric machines having in each case an annular stator yoke are already known, wherein said stator yoke comprises slots that are open towards an axis of the stator and an electrical winding that comprises multiple winding branches is provided in said slot branches. The multiple winding branches comprise in each case multiple parallel wires so as to reduce the so-called skin effect. The parallel wires are arranged in the slots, wherein the winding branches in their extension form multiple coil windings that are in each case a part of the electric coil, wherein a coil winding is formed in each case by means of two winding sides of one of the winding branches, said winding sides lying in different slots, and by means of a winding side connector that connects the two winding sides to one another. In the case of electrical windings having parallel wires, the unfavorable wire position and a resulting interlinking of different windings magnetic fluxes can cause disadvantageous compensating or circuit currents that produce additional copper losses in the electric machine.